


Handling a kingdom ain't exactly fun (DISCONTINUED)

by 6O9



Category: Assassination Classroom, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Eadlyn, M/M, Shitty Writing, Total noob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6O9/pseuds/6O9
Summary: This is a discontinued story on a discontinued account. Here is my new one https://fanfiction.online/@the_dartrix, you can find more information there.Watch as I attempt to write about Eadlyn (who is a lesbian now fite me) learning to handle the chaos in her kingdom while also dealing with personal shit on top of that and slowly learning that that sort of story is just too big for my first ever work and regretting my life decisions.(>uO)Please critique it if you can stomach it, I kinda want to make something I'll be proud of soon.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 3





	Handling a kingdom ain't exactly fun (DISCONTINUED)

The old story of Maxon and America, my parents, is one beloved by all. Never mind how much of a shitbag America is to Maxon, it’s still absolutely lovely. It keeps the people happy, and makes out America and Maxon to be lovely. And the castes are now gone too. That’s all fine and dandy, right?

No. Because racism. Don’t believe me?

Let’s walk through a scene in Illea. You’re a waiter at a restaurant. Your boss finds out you used to be a seven. He immediately fires you. Then he gets rioted against and his family is dead. How does one handle the situation? Apparently I’m supposed to deal with it.

That’s my life. Spending my years solving stupid shit like this. Why doesn’t my dad do it? He does. The whole family does it. Even Kaden, my fourteen year old brother, does it for some god forsaken reason. I usually don’t complain, I know just how stressed my family is. But...I don’t want to live like this forever. Spending my years taking care of every single thing in the country, having to think about how to talk to every interviewer, having to pretend like I’m excited to see everyone I meet in order to save the family image, I just...abhor it. Can’t I be a normal kid?

My father and mother are stressed because the public’s rage towards us for...doing what they’ve wanted this whole fucking time.

Well I just wasn’t happy as I sat down to eat breakfast with this on my mind, let me tell you. Breakfast consisted of me engaging in small talk with my family. It was the only time in which any mention of politics was absent.

And it was usually a time where only my younger siblings talked, as they were often the ones who got the most free time. I had to prepare to be Queen, Mom was Queen, and Dad was King.

But even they currently had nothing to say. As the sound of cutting and chewing became clearer and clearer, my twin brother spoke.

“I know that we’re not supposed to talk of politics at breakfast, but can I ask something?”

Me, Mom, and Dad were tentative to answer. This was our only opportunity to avoid all that garbage, we weren’t quite happy about having to give that up. We glanced at each other, then nodded. Dad replied, “Well, not like much else is going on. Go on Ahren.”

“Why don’t we have a bunch of propaganda against casteist people? Like made them out to be the worst, and publicly stated that we despise them.”

Mom broke in, “Because too many of our people are casteist, and even if we could it’s simply not honourable.”

“Mom, I know honor is important and all, but these people are making everyone’s lives far worse than they ought to be. Surely honour can be ignored to make our country a better place?”

“But how will our country get better if we don’t have honour?”

“I don’t know, less casteist people, all of which won’t be taken seriously?”

“The fact that too many people judge based on caste would mean that the propaganda would turn people against us.”

“But what else are we supposed to do? Just sit by while people get denied jobs based on caste? We have to do something, Mom.”

“What can we do?”

I decided I didn’t want a fight between my mom and brother at breakfast. So, I said, “Hey mom, dad, what if we used our power to get some people into positions of power?”

“...what?”

“You know, go around, find low ranking members of society who could do well in government positions, and then have them serve in the government. It’d help the stigma towards them because ‘look the royals did it and it turned out fine’ and, more importantly, we’d actually be forcing a turnover of the caste system, albeit in a small number of people, through letting them become rich despite their lineage.”

There were plenty of problems with the plan. Too many low ranking people lack the proper education to do well in a government position, it probably would turn all the casteist people against us, and, more importantly, we’d have to deal with job applications from people who aren’t poor, meaning far more stress than what we started with.

But at least they’d turn on me instead of each other.

I was not expecting dad to respond with, “You know Eadlyn, that’s actually not a bad idea.”

I looked at him, mouth slightly agape. He continued.

“But what if instead of having them fill government positions, we had them fight for your hand.”

I dropped my fork on the floor. My heart pulsed as I felt my eyes losing focus. I forced my face back into a resting position.

“I thought we agreed that my love life will not be a part of political play.”

“I know we did, but riots occur DAILY. I’m kind of desperate, ok?”

“But-”

“Look, Eadlyn, it’s not like you’ll marry a stranger. You’ll be spending time with all of the boys before you choose someone.”

“You mean I have to deal with the selection ON TOP OF daily riots?”

“Naturally, you’ll be excused from the riot duties. Just, keep the people happy, okay?”

“I don’t want to do something like this. I don’t want to auction myself off like this. Can anyone else do it?”

“It has to be you. Every boy in this fucking country has probably crushed on you once in their life. And, because your brother isn’t...the most popular, it has to be you.”

I stopped for a minute after this as the reality set in. Our people were in chaos due to an increase in riots. People were dying. People had lost loved ones. We lost military power. The economy was not exactly soaring either.

Even still, I remained selfish, “But I don’t like them! I just want to be free to decide my fucking partner. Just this one thing. I am becoming the heir, for that I gave up all my free time, a normal childhood, and the ability to choose my future. All I have is this. Please don’t take this too…”

“...I’m sorry Eadlyn, I didn’t even think about how this would affect you. I just...want the riots to stop. But please, consider it.”

“...very well. I’ve finished, and I have a set of riots to handle for today. See you later.”

I left and went to my room. The bright pink walls faded to a grey due to the curtains being left closed. The sun is far too bright for me. I flicked the light switch as I moved in the room. I looked at my closet longingly, wishing I could go back to the days when I only had a couple hours of queenly duties.

There were several pretty dresses I’d made in there. All sewn by Neena and me. I still remember the painstaking care we took with the grey one, making sure the frills were perfectly even. I remember how much fun we had designing the rainbow monstrosity, full of jagged lines and terrible seams. It looked utterly horrendous. Yet somehow she still looked...rather cute. Like a little bunny.

I was just about to daydream about Neena, as bros do, but thankfully I was able to remember that I have work to do. I began to look at the most recent riot down in Wisconsin. It started, as it always does, with someone being unfairly treated because of caste. In this particular case, it seemed to be due to a music school only hiring people who used to be threes. The proof for this is that the people with more impressive resumes who used to be fours or lower were rejected for much less proficient people who happened to be threes.

It was clear to me I had to replace the hiring office with a government controlled one, so that this behavior won’t repeat. I guess making the rioters pay for property damage is punishment enough, as although it’s clear there was a reason, the rioters had caused hefty damages. Half the school was charred. Nonetheless, they hadn’t intended any harm to any people, nor had any people come into such harm due to their actions.

I wrote to my advisor to get a good hiring official from the government, and then wrote letters to each of the rioters forcing them to meet the police tomorrow, who I had to email to be available at that time for them. It shouldn’t be a problem, as 4pm-8pm are when the investigative officers of the whole country keep a couple officers free for stuff like this. I let them know I wanted the rioters to just pay for damages, but that if they decided on something harsher, keep it below 4 months of jail time. At the very least, I didn’t want this to prevent them from getting a job.

Then again, not like there’s much I can do about that.

I sighed as I fell deeper down the hole of endless paperwork, as I dealt with case after case of riots. The soft sound of the world around me continued as I typed up reports and prayed that these riots would end one day.

That is, until I looked at a case that wasn’t a riot. In fact, it was far worse.

As if my country dealing with destructive casteism wasn’t enough, we also had this humanoid octopus that would destroy the fucking planet if he wasn’t killed by March 14th.

I reacted as I felt anyone would react. I slowly opened the door, closed it, and began, slowly and rationally of course.

“GUYS THERE’S A FUCKING KILLER OCTOPUS AND HE’S GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF US ALL IF HE’S NOT KILLED AND SOMEONE DECIDED THAT HE’D BE A GOOD TEACHER AND NOW I HA-”

“Eadlyn, take some breaths.” Father looked quite exasperated.

I inhaled, and then exhaled, “So um, do you remember the...tentacle experiment?”

They nodded. I knew the horror of how innocent people were being experimented on with no cause was never going to leave them. I could never imagine seeing it first-hand.

“This one human, Koro-sensei as they’ve named him, is a victim of such experiments. This human’s tentacles are so volatile that by March 14th he will destroy the whole planet because he will begin self-destructing due to his body being unable to handle these tentacles. And...he’s a schoolteacher.”

My parents just gave me a look. “Eadlyn, we know the stress is getting to you, but this is impossible. Your father and I euthanized every single human involved in that horrid, vile experiment. There’s no one with tentacles left.”

I showed them the report I received, complete with pictures of the octo-human teaching the class. Then I asked, “Are you sure?”.

Their looks of horror almost made me wish I hadn’t shown them. But, life in the palace teaches you that the more people know about a thing, the quicker it boils over. To not communicate something like this to at least my parents may result in a dead planet on March 14th. There was no choice but to tell.

“We cannot let the public know about this. They would go mad.”

Then it struck me. “What if we used this as a means to get the public’s attention away from the riots and more towards our impending death. That way, we deal with less riots and casteist people, and we can focus on this octo-man.”  
My father spoke first, “I thought you were smarter than this Eadlyn. We’ll come off as brazenly incompetent if this comes to light. We must control the flow of this info.”

Then my mother, “As much as I am for the public knowing what’s going on, we really can’t afford to do this Eadlyn.”

“Something like this is inevitable to get out. After all, there’s not a lot to talk abo-”

Then I remembered. The selection was still an option. If I were to serve as a distraction, then the people would gush over me instead of raging over the casteist people and octo-man. My family would have time to sort this mess out.

We had no other option.

“Father, Mother, let’s hold a Selection for me.”

“Eadlyn, are you su-”

“Note this - in return I will give up my throne to Ahren. I’m never going to deal with the pressure of the crown again. But...the fate of this country stands on this. You need time to sort this out more than I need a love life. I’ll do the Selection for you, as long as you need me to. Once you’ve gotten the casteist ideals under control, then I’ll end it.”

“Eadlyn...I’d rather you not do the Selection than not become Queen.”

“Let me change that - when I become Queen, I will establish a democratic government. No one person deserves all this pressure. I will not let anyone go through what I have. But, that will happen either way. Don’t you need a selection?”

“...I suppose you’re right. Very well, get started on it. Get your computer over here, henceforth, we’ll be splitting your duties.”

“Nonsense. At least let me do half.”

“But Eadlyn, the stress might be too much for you.”

“Make-up solves that. And, maybe you should’ve thought of that before making me the heir. This sort of thing is my job. I won’t run from it.”

“Fine...but don’t kill yourself over this!”

“I won’t. By the way, I’m going to invite the class of Octo-man to the selection as well as other candidates.”

“Why?”

“These kids may know what’s going on. We can’t take the risk. It’s better if I can keep an eye on them.”

“How are we going to explain girls in the Selection?”

“I’ll come out as bisexual.”

“But two girls can’t produce an heir.”

“It’s called adoption. Besides, it’s not like I’ll actually marry anyone in this game. It’s merely for distractional purposes. And, the public will care a lot about how two girls on the throne will work, further serving as a distraction.”

“This will mean rumors about you forever.”

“I mean, that is the life of a royal.”

My parents were still quite huffy. But I didn’t care. These kids were dangerous to let mingle in the public for long. Their level of communication had to be controlled.

“Anyways, also keep an eye on everyone in that whole school.”

“Naturally. We’ll send a few of our servants as spies. But you need to prepare for the selection. That means taste testing, color matching, dress making, and selecting every man and woman in your Selection. Make sure you get a large sum of people, like 100-200. But, make sure that everyone is allowed to leave whenever and that each man and woman is not perverted. Also-”

“I know, I know. I’ll be okay Dad.”

“Are you sure? I could ge-”

“It’s fine. Focus on the riots and Octo-man.”

“Okay. Bye, Eadlyn.”

After leaving the room, there was only one thing on my mind: Making my Selection the most glamorous one yet. And I knew just who to call.

“Neena, I need you for a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read this!
> 
> Thank you for that, it means a lot that you did, especially since I had a warning that my work sucks.


End file.
